Denial
by Milva
Summary: Bei einem Klassentreffen keimen in Ron und Hermine Gefühle auf, die Sie schon verloren glaubten. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Denial**

**Disclaimer: **Ich rühme mich mit dem geistigen Eigentum, aber der Rest gehört JK und Warner.

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine sah noch fast so aus wie damals. Ihr Haar war weniger buschig, die Nase etwas länger, das Gesicht ein bisschen schmaler. Aber ansonsten… Nach Rons Meinung hatte sie sich eh die meiste Zeit wie eine neurotische Erwachsene aufgeführt, das Äußere hatte sich dem Inneren nun noch mehr angepasst. Und hübsch ist sie auch immer noch, töne es ganz leise und unfreiwillig in Ronald Weasleys Kopf. Lavender tuschelte nahe dem Buffet mit Parvati, als wäre Parvati nicht eh Dauergast bei Lavender und ihm. Und immer nur am flüstern, als hätten sie wichtige Geheimnisse, die gerade er nicht hören dürfte.

Lavender und Ron hatten sich vor zwei Jahren wieder getroffen. Er erlitt gelegentlich noch Rückfälle, die Fluchnarben brachen auf, bluteten, da konnte er nichts machen. Lavender hatte nach der Schule ein Studium zur Heilerin aufgenommen, war damals noch ganz frisch in St. Mungos; Ron eines ihrer ersten Opfer. Es ist schon schlimm genug eine abgeschobene Freundin wieder zu treffen, aber es ist noch bedeutend schlimmer, wenn Molly Weasley bei solchen Begegnungen zugegen ist.

„Ach, ihr kennt euch, ihr zwei?" fragte Mrs. Weasley heiter. Sie war immer aufgesetzt fröhlich, wenn Ron mal wieder ins Krankenhaus musste, als wolle sie ihm dadurch die Angst nehmen.

„Ja, aus der Schule, Mum", nuschelte Ron verlegen. Er spielte schon mit den Gedanken, nach einem anderen Heiler zu verlangen. Von wegen mit mehr Routine.

Lavender, ganz so wie es schon immer ihre Art war, nahm den Gesprächsfaden auf. Ja, sie waren im selben Jahrgang, und was war Ron damals doch für einer, und kaum verändert und so… Während Lavender Ron mit unsicheren Handgriffen mehr schlecht als recht versorgte, plauderten sie weiter. Ron kam und wollte nicht zu Wort kommen. Bis das Thema Freundin aufkam.

„Na, er muss ja soviel arbeiten, er hat ja keine Zeit als Auror, immer nur im Einsatz, nicht, Ronni?" Mrs. Weasley sah nicht mal sein bestätigendes Nicken. „Nicht mal für die Mädchen hat er Zeit…"

Oh nein.

„Nicht? Na, so kann das doch nicht bleiben…" sagte Lavender in einem Ton, der Ironie heucheln sollte, aber über den wahrhaftigen Inhalt nicht hinwegtäuschte. Es war der Tag, von dem an Lavender und Ron wieder zusammen waren. Lavender betitelte ihn mittlerweile als „Jahrestag". Ron wusste, dass Jahrestage die Vorreiter von Hochzeitstagen waren und es gruselte ihn.

Zugeben, sie war nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals in der Schule. Sie war ruhiger geworden und auch der Hang zur Mystik wurde eigentlich nur noch von Parvati, mittlerweile angesehene, gelegentlich von Inneren Auge übermannte Wahrsagerin, aufrechterhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Ron einige Male erfolglos versucht, ihre Beziehung aufzulösen. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es nie seine Einwände geltend zu machen, sie begann zu heulen oder lenkte ihn mit Sex ab, wenn er auch nur anfing, Kritikpunkte ihrer Beziehung zu erläutern.

Im Februar hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, zusammenzuziehen. Ron wünschte sich manchmal charakterstärker zu sein.

Er beobachtet Hermine, wartend sie würde ihn in der Menge entdecken und freudestrahlend begrüßen, vielleicht sogar umarmen. Ja, umarmen wäre schön. Ganz freundschaftlich natürlich. War da je mehr als Freundschaft?

Diese Frage klang selbst in Rons Kopf ironisch. Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken abzulenken, wie sinnlos es war, Ironie nicht laut auszusprechen. Aber schon hatte er Hermines wohlklingende Lehrerstimme im Kopf, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass es noch viel weniger Sinn machte, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Gedächtnis schlug, gegen jede Kritik aus Rons restlichem Gehirn taub, einen Bogen zu Rons letzter Umarmung mit Hermine. Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt. Ein Sieg, der mit vielen Opfern bezahlt wurde, wie es Ron wieder schlagartig klar wurde. Er, Harry, Hermine und viele andere wurden in St. Mungos verarztet. Gebrochenen Knochen, Schock über das Geschehene und tiefe magische Schnitte, die schlecht heilten. Ron hatte nach eigenen Angaben „geblutet wie ein Schwein", seine Mutter hatte viel geweint. Hermine war in dieser Zeit oft bei ihm gewesen und hatte seine Hand gehalten. Als es ihm und Harry besser ging, wollte sie zu ihren Eltern. Alle verstanden das. Auch Ron. Zum Abschied setzte sie sich an sein Bett und umarmte ihn. Sie sagten nichts und hielten sich nur eine Weile im Arm. Dann ging Hermine.

Ron sah sie später noch oft und sie redeten viel und machten Scherze und konnten miteinander schweigen, ohne dass es peinlich war. Aber es war nicht dasselbe. Nicht dasselbe, dass es zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Nicht dasselbe, seit Hermine weggegangen war. Und er hatte sie vermisst. Er tat es auch jetzt noch. Ein bisschen.

_A/N: Um es mal mit den Sugababes zu halten: Push the button and let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine warf lachend den Kopf zurück. Ginny hatte einen dermaßen versauten Witz über Malfoys „Zauberstab" gemacht, dass Hermine Angst hatte, sich vor Lachen in die Hose zu machen. Sie lachte so laut und gackernd, dass sich viele Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten und Ginny mittlerweile über sie lachen musste. Prustend und hustend versuchte sie es zu unterdrücken. Ginny kramte derweil nach einem Taschentuch, vergebens. Hermine vermutete, ihre Wimpertusche hatte sich in Verbindung mit den Lachtränen südwärts verabschiedet. „Harry!" zischte Ginny halblaut. Harry unterhielt sich keine drei Meter weiter angeregt mit Neville. „Was denn?" flüsterte er zurück und sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. „Oje!" stieß er kichernd aus. Ginny zog das Stecktuch aus Harrys Jackett und fuhrwerkte sogleich damit in Hermines Gesicht herum. Nach kosmetischer Wiederherstellung bekam Harry sein vor wenigen Minuten noch weißes, nun mit schwarzen Baticflecken überzogenes Accessoire zurück. Er rümpfte die Nase und sagte zu Ginny gerichtet, unüberhörbar sarkastisch: „Danke, Schatz." Ginny verdreht die Augen, während Hermines Blick durch den Raum wanderte, unauffällig prüfend, ob der Fauxpas unbemerkt geblieben war oder nicht.

Ihr Blick blieb an Parvati und Lavender hängen, die intensiv am Büfetttisch tuschelten. Über sie? Wäre den beiden auf jeden Fall zuzutrauen. Hermine hatte die Zwei seit dem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ron wieder mit Lavender zusammen sei. Als sie Ron anschließend, in großer Runde, einmal wieder sah, wollte sie ihn nicht fragen und er redet nicht darüber. Es wurde zu einem totgeschwiegenen Thema zwischen den beiden. Lavender warf einen Handkuss nach rechts. Leicht angewidert von solchem Verhalten folge Hermine ihrem Blick. Sie sah Ron. Der nahm den Handkuss nickend zur Kenntnis.

Mittlerweile hatte sein Gefühlsleben vielleicht schon die Ausmaße eines Esslöffels, dachte sie lächelnd. Damals, als sie Harry und Ron verlassen hatte, Wochen nach dem eigentlichen Ereignis, realisiert sie, wie schmerzhaft es für sie war, von ihnen getrennt zu sein. Harry war wie ein Bruder für sie. Sie konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen und er auf sie. Er war jemand, der wirklich jede blöde Marotte von ihr kannte und sie trotzdem mochte, sie unterstützte, sich hinter sie stellte. Wie Ron. Aber doch nicht ganz wie Ron…

Nachdem sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater gefunden und den Vergessenszauber von ihnen genommen hatte, wollten ihre Eltern, dass Hermine bei ihnen blieb. Sie spürten, wie sehr die Ereignisse, über ihre Tochter kaum redete, sie mitgenommen hatten, und sie wollten ihr wieder Halt und Fröhlichkeit zurückgeben. Hermine wollte das auch. Die meiste Zeit zumindest. Aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Jemand fehlte.

Sie studierte an einer Muggeluniversität in London Journalismus und arbeitete seit ihrem Abschluss für das Magazin Wizards` World, welches neue wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse in der Zaubererwelt veröffentlicht. Ron sagte, er habe sich extra wegen ihr mal eine Ausgabe geholt und alle Artikel, die sie geschrieben hatte, gelesen, aber Hermine glaubte ihm das nicht. Sie hatte gelacht, weil sie dachte, er hätte einen Scherz gemacht.

Hermine hatte es mit der Liebe versucht, vielleicht etwas zu verbissen. Während des Studiums war sie mit einem Kommilitonen ausgegangen. Michael Walters stritt damals mit Hermine um die Führung bei den Prüfungsleistungen. Er war klug und sah gut aus und war scheinbar auch ernsthaft an ihr interessiert. Sie gingen aus und lernten zusammen, aber Hermine kam das alles zu bemüht vor. Sie fühlte sich, als könne sie ihm nicht ihr wahres Ich offenbaren und meinte damit noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe war. Monate nach der Trennung von Michael reiste sie nach Bulgarien, um dort einen wichtigen Wissenschaftler für magische Metamorphosen zu interviewen. Eher durch Zufall kam sie am Stadion vorbei und im Nachhinein wusste sie auch nicht mehr genau, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, einen Blick rein zu werfen. Quidditch fand sie nach wie vor uninteressant, es war vielleicht nur ein kleiner Funke Neugier, ihn eventuell wieder zu sehen. Die anschließende Affäre zwischen Hermine und Viktor war leidenschaftlich und wortkarg, so wie es zwischen ihr und Krum immer gewesen war. Die Liebschaft dauert genau so lange, wie sich Hermine geschäftlich in Bulgarien aufhielt. Nach der Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny spürte Hermine den starken Drang in sich, auch ein Stück von Kuchen der Großen Liebe abhaben zu wollen. Sie versuchte Internet- und Speeddating und ließ Freundinnen und Freunde Blinddates mit meist potthässlichen Typen arrangieren. Bis jetzt hatte sich kein echter Erfolg eingestellt.

Hermines Blick lag immer noch gedankenverloren auf Ron. Er schien das zu spüren, denn mit einem Mal drehte er sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Erschrocken wurde sie rot und wendete sich ab. Blitzartig kam ihr der Gedanke, dass diese Aktion ihm zu denken geben könnte, und sie guckte ihn schnell wieder in die Augen und winkte schüchtern. Er winkte zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Langsam, sehr darauf bedacht nicht irgendwie übereifrig zu wirken, ging er auf Hermine zu. Er versuchte unauffällig, einen Blick zu Lavender zu werfen. Lavender konnte Hermine nicht sehr leiden. Lavender fand es aus Prinzip nicht gut, wenn Ron sich mit anderen Frauen unterhielt. Lavender knapperte unterdessen munter eine Salzstange nach der anderen weg und schien, das konnte Ron aus ihrer Gestik lesen, zu lästern.

Ron spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Je näher er Hermine kam, umso gewisser war er sich, dass er aussehen musste wie eine große, ausgefranste Tomate im Anzug. Hermine hatte sich kurz abgewandt, als sie ihn entdeckte. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden und ihm war dieser Wink entgangen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät, umzudrehen oder einfach stehen zu bleiben, dachte er panisch. Er würde einfach mit seiner Schwester reden. Er war wegen Ginny herübergekommen, ganz klar.

„Hey Ginny", sagte er einen Hach zu enthusiastisch gen den Rücken seiner Schwester. Ginny, die sich mittlerweile an Harrys und Nevilles Gespräch beteiligte, sah nur kurzzeitig abgelenkt zu ihm hinüber – „Ja, hi Ron."- um sich dann gleich wieder Neville zu widmen. Verdammt, Verwandtschaft ist heutzutage auch nichts mehr wert. „Ich finds schön, dass du auch gekommen bist." sagte Hermine zu ihm. „Harry meinte, du musstest gestern Nachtschicht schieben."

„Er muss es ja wissen, er hat den Dienstplan geschrieben." antwortete Ron.

„Und trotzdem bist du gekommen…" stellte Hermine fest und lächelte ihn an.

„Ach na ja, es geht auch mal eine Nacht ohne Schlaf. Und es ist schön, einige Leute mal wieder zu sehen." sagte Ron verlegen und war sich sicher, sein Kopf müsste jede Sekunde explodieren. „Also, seit auch der letzte Todesser eingesperrt ist, sind Nachtsichten meist eh `ne ruhige Sache. Eigentlich haben wir die ganze Nacht Mau Ma…äh Skat gespielt." lenkte er ab. „Es ist seltsam, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein." befand Hermine nachdenklich.

„Und noch dazu in den Ferien…" scherzte Ron und wünschte sich augenblicklich, irgendetwas wenigstens ein bisschen Intelligenteres gesagt zu haben.

„Hast du Lust, noch mal in unsere alten Räume zu gehen?" fragte ihn Hermine in einem flüsternden, geheimnistuerischen Ton. Strähnen ihres welligen Haars streiften sein Gesicht, als sie sich zu ihm beugte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das dürfen…"

„Sei kein Weichei, Ron." sagte Hermine und bahnte sich galant den Weg durch eine versammelte Klassenstufe ehemaliger Absolventen in Richtung Große Treppe. Sie hatte dabei diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie damals hatte, als sie als Schüler Blödsinn und Verbotenes auf den Schulgründen angestellt hatten -lauernd aber abenteuerlustig.

Ron war auf der Hut, nicht von Lavender entdeckt zu werden, wie er sich mit Hermine aus dem Raum schlich. Die beiden ganz alleine. Mehr oder weniger heimlich. Selbst ihm kam das irgendwie verdächtig vor. Es war, als sei er den Weg hoch zu den Schlafsälen das letzte Mal gestern, spätestens vorgestern, gegangen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Wirklich gar nichts. Die selben Gemälde mit den selben Portraitierten darin. Das selbe Gemurre, weil sich die Gemälde mal wieder durch Geräusche in ihrer Nachtruhe gestört fühlten. Sie nahmen die exakt selbe Abkürzung wie früher und übersprangen automatisiert die Trickstufe. Als sie schließlich bei der Fetten Dame angekommen waren, fiel Ron auf, dass sie das Passwort nicht kannten und sicher umkehren müssten. „Sofakissen." sagte Hermine überdeutlich in Richtung der Fetten Dame, die abwesend über ihre Köpfe in den Gang starrte. „Was auch immer." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich das Portraitloch. Ron sah Hermine fragend an. „Neville." gab sie zur Antwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Er sagt, die Fette Dame wird in den Ferien immer depressiv." ergänzte sie in Richtung Gemälde nickend.

„Ich bin nicht depressiv. Und fett bin ich auch nicht." brüllte die Fette Dame aufgebracht und knallte gewollt theatralisch den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu. Vor dem brennenden Kamin stand die alte Couch mit dem bunten Überwurf, auf der sich Ron schon damals am liebsten gefläzt hatte. Mit kurzem Anlauf warf er sich über die Lehne darauf. Sie quietschte und knarrte. Hermine ging die Treppen zu Mädchenschlafsaal herauf. Ron spürte, wie ihm eine Feder leicht in den Hintern piekste und irgendwie roch das Sofa seltsam. War das schon damals so gewesen? Oder wurde er älter und pingeliger? In seiner und Lavenders Wohnung roch es nach Blumen und irgendwelchen Kräutern. Lavender meinte, sie fühle sich, als würden sie in einer Wiese wohnen. Ron fand, es roch, als wäre irgendwo Tante Muriels ekliges Parfüm ausgelaufen.

Ron erinnerte sich, wie er einmal versucht hatte, Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Kuss zu geben. In ihrem fünftem Jahr. Es wäre sein erster Kuss gewesen. Bei Hermine war er sich da nicht so sicher. Sie hatte seine Verwandlungshausarbeit korrigiert. Schon über eine halbe Stunde lang, weil sie überall Anmerkungen machte und ganze Sätze durchstrich. Es war schon spät gewesen. So kurz vor zehn, glaubte Ron sich zu erinnern. Sie waren allein im Raum, Harry hatte Okklumentik- Unterricht und war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Während Hermine korrigierte, hatte Ron die Sache penibel geplant. Er wollte vorgeben, er sei wirklich, wirklich dankbar für ihre Hilfe und sich vorbeugen – so tun, als wolle er sie „zum Dank" auf die Wange küssen, ganz „freundschaftlich" - und dann das Ziel knapp verfehlen. Er wäre dann ja abgerutscht, aus Versehen und ohne Absicht. Das klang gut, in seinem Kopf. Es lief auch gut bis zu dem Punkt, als Hermine anfing, mit ihm zu schimpfen, was für einen Mist er da zusammengeschrieben hätte. Das sei absolut unbrauchbar. Sie fragte ihn, ob er seine OWLs überhaupt bestehen _wolle_. Sie gerieten darüber dann irgendwie in Streit und waren schon kurz davor, sich anzubrüllen, als Harry kam und sie entnervt zwang, Frieden zu schließen.

Hermine war aus den Schlafsälen zurückgekehrt und setzte sich auf den Boden am Kopfende des Sofas. Sie redete darüber, dass sich in der Tat nichts verändert hatte und ob in Hogwarts überhaupt mal renoviert werden würde. Ron nahm ihre Worte nur schallgedämmt wahr, zu sehr lenkte ihn das Bild ab, das sich ihm bot. Ihre Köpfe waren nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Der Schein des Feuers unterstrich Hermines Gesichtszüge harmonisch und Ron war der Meinung, dass die angenehme Wärme nicht vom Feuer ausgehen konnte, sondern nur von ihr. Im Moment kam ihm die Kuss-Idee aus dem fünften Jahr gar nicht so kindisch vor.

_A/N: Vorletztes Kapitel._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„…ich meine, klar ist das ein zeitloser Stil, aber die Sachen werden ja auch älter und fangen an…na ja…zu riechen und so. Magie kann auch nicht alles richten, es kommt mir vor als…Ron?" Ron starrte sie nicht an, es war mehr eine Art beobachten. Als würde er sie lesen, wie ein Buch. „Ron?"

„Ja?" „Ist irgendetwas? Du...ähm, du siehst mich so komisch an." stammelte Hermine und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Die machen immer Unsinn, wenn sie nicht aufpasst. „Äh.." Ron räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich…äh…ich hab mich nur an Schulzeiten erinnert…"

„An etwas Spezielles?" Hermine wollte der Frage gar keinen so…na ja fast _romantischen_ Ton geben, als würde sie ihn zwingen, sich an sie zu erinnern.

„Glaubst du, du hast dich verändert? Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu früher." wich Ron mit einem Mal sehr abrupt vom Thema ab. Hermine konnte kaum einschätzen, ob hinter diese Frage ein Kompliment oder eine Kritik versteckt war. Oder keines von beidem, und sie interpretierte wieder zu viel in Worte hinein. Oder Taten. Oder Gesichtsausdrücke. Eines Tage würde ihr Kopf wegen so etwas Unnützem explodieren, da war sich Hermine sicher.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht…" stammelte Ron. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn durch ein etwas zu langes gedankenverlorenes Schweigen irritiert. „Nein, ich habe nur über die Antwort nachgedacht." _Lüge. Klappe, Unterbewusstsein!_ „Ich denke…ich denke, irgendwie schon. Und dann auch wieder nicht." philosophierte sie. Ihr Gehirn ratterte, etwas Gescheites zu sagen, nicht bloß diese billige Schwafelei. In sich gekehrt sagte sie, flüsterte fast: „Im Grunde bin ich noch die alte Hermine…tief in Büchern vergraben. Stur. Besserwisserisch." Ron grinste sie an. „Auf der anderen Seite…na ja… hat mit das Alter geholfen, einige Sachen klarer zu sehen und zu erkennen." Sie sah Ron nun tief in die Augen.

***

Diese Frage hat sich ihm nicht gerade aufgedrängt. Zumindest nicht so, als hätte er es bewusst nachvollziehen können. Sie war einfach so rausgeplatzt. Weil er sich um die Antwort auf Hermines Frage drücken wollte? Weil es sie vielleicht in eine romantische Nostalgiestimmung versetzten sollte? Weil er sich das wirklich fragte?

Jetzt sah sie ihn an mit ihren braunen Augen. Er fragte sich, was sie erkannt hatte. Ihn? Nach all den Jahren? Hatte sie vielleicht seine perfiden Jungenträume von damals, sie zu küssen, durchschaut? Würde es jetzt…? Er könnte ja….

Ron lehnte sich nach vor. Näher an Hermines Gesicht. Er reckte den Hals. Küsste sanft ihre Wange. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Ihre Haut war heiß. Ihre Wangen glühten rot.

***

Sie sah ihn an. Mit offenem Mund. Sie war fassungslos. Weil es da nichts zu denken gab. Es war so klar. So zielgerichtet. Kein Interpretationsspielraum. Zu erstem Mal in Hermines Leben gab es nur einen, einen einzigen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.

Sie nahm Rons Kopf in ihre Hände, zog ihn sanft zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten seine.

***

Ron befand, das Beste daran war, dass es ganz anders war, als er es erwartet hatte.

***

_How can a flower bloom just over a day and a night? You got to let the water drain in._

_A/N: Ich bin furchtbar schlecht darin wahrhaftige Liebesszenen zu beschreiben, deshalb hab ich es gleich gelassen. Der Weg ist das Ziel. Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist. Danke für die Reviews._


End file.
